Amor, disilucion y arrepentimientos
by quilo18
Summary: Que pasa cuando crees que tienes toda tu vida armada, un esposo, hogar, dinero pero de la noche a la mañana lo pierdes todo y tienes que empezar de cero. Ahora la persona la cual pensabas que te amaba ahora te odia y te hace la vida de cuadritos. Que pasa cuando tienes una esposa que te ama pero tú no estás seguro de tus sentimientos más cuando una persona del pasado vuelve...


**Amor, disolución y arrepentimientos**

Que pasa cuando crees que tienes toda tu vida armada, un esposo, hogar, dinero pero de la noche a la mañana lo pierdes todo y tienes que empezar de cero.

Ahora la persona la cual pensabas que te amaba ahora te odia y te hace la vida de cuadritos.

Que pasa cuando tienes una esposa que te ama pero tú no estás seguro de tus sentimientos más cuando una persona del pasado vuelve y hacen que los recuerdos florezcan y antiguos sentimientos vuelvan.

- _No esperes nada de mí, no olvides que esto es solo pasajero, en algún momento te darás cuenta que soy un maldito bastardo sin corazón, te desilusionaras tanto de mí que me odiaras y no me perdonaras nunca, conocerás alguien mejor y esto solo será un mal recuerdo para ti._

 _-No quiero alguien mejor, te quiero a ti, no quiero que seas un recuerdo quiero que seas mi futuro" ._

- _Te vas arrepentir de todo esto y cuando lo hagas va hacer tarde y yo no voy a estar para consolarte-_ le dice Lucios, su mejor amigo.

- _Nunca la mereciste, ella es demasiado buena para_ ti- le dice Narcissa su amiga.

- _Perdóname! Por favor, Te prometo …_

\- _Eras mi esposo, mi amigo, mi amante, mi familia, mi vida, y me traicionaste, eras mi todo pero ahora no eres nada_

\- _Me di cuenta que te amo_

- _y yo me di cuenta que tenías razón, no debía esperar nada de ti, que efectivamente solo fue algo pasajero que eres un maldito bastardo sin corazón que me humillo, traiciono y que me desilusionó tanto que te odio, jamás te voy a perdonar todo lo que me hiciste y espero por Merlín conocer a alguien mucho mejor que tú, y no eres un mal recuerdo ya que si no que mi peor pesadilla. Una que pude haber evitado dejándote …._

 _-Adelante dilo "te lo dije", Merlín ahora soy yo él le toca sufrir, ya no sé qué hacer -_

 _\- Hacer que ella sea feliz y –_ le dijo pasándole unos papeles

 _\- Te perderé para siempre-suspiro, miro la fotografía que tenía en su escritorio y luego firmo los papeles y los envío junto con una carta- ahora que te perdí me di cuenta que siempre te amé, espero que seas feliz-_

* * *

 _ **El inicio de todo**_

Después que termino la guerra, Hermione se casó con su amor imposible, su profesor de pociones y de defensa contra las artes oscuras Severus Snape, con el cual mantenía una relación desde que ella estaba en su quinto año. No fue una relación fácil al contrario fue difícil ya que ella también lo consideró un traidor (Él nunca le conto su papel en la guerra) además había que sumar las inseguridades de él y la diferencia de edad pero de igual forma salieron adelante. Hermione a pesar que lo consideraba un traidor lo salvo de la mordedura de la serpiente ya que lo amaba y no podía dejarlo morir sabiendo que ella podía hacer algo para salvarlo. Harry salvo a snape de ir a azkaban contado parte de sus recuerdos, además que la muerte de Albus Dumbledore fue una farsa ya que él se encontraba vivo.

Albus fue testigo en el juicio indicando que Snape junto a la familia Malfoy eran espías de la orden y su lealtad estaba con el bando ganador desde hace muchos años, por lo que ellos fueron absueltos de todos los cargos y dejados en libertar siendo héroes de guerra y con sus nombre total y completamente limpios, aunque no faltaba las personas que creían lo contrario.

A la única persona que Harry le conto sobre todos recuerdos de Snape fue a Hermione, la cual se llevó una gran sorpresa ya que nunca pensó que su profesor todo lo hiso por amor a una mujer que resulto ser ni más ni menos que la madre de su mejor amigo y que su patrunos era en honor a ella, es obvio que sintió celos y más aún que Snape jamás confío en ella para contarle esa parte de su vida y ni aun después de haberse casado, ella tampoco se lo pregunto por miedo a la respuesta.

Hermione había borrado la memoria y enviado a sus padres a Australia para evitar que les pasara algo en la guerra, la castaña gasto todo el dinero que recibió en calidad de héroe de guerra en la búsqueda de sus padres , además busco la forma de hacer que ellos también obtuvieran algo de ello para que pudieran vivir mejor, también ayudo en la construiccion de un hogar para niños huérfanos producto de la guerra, su búsqueda dio fruto sin embargo le fue imposible devolverle los recuerdo a sus padres pero ella se conformaba con que estuvieran vivos y a salvo ,además se encontró con la sorpresa que ellos habían adoptado una hermosa niña de un año de edad , a si por lo menos tendrían una pequeña a quien criar y le diera dolores de cabeza.

Severus Snape jamás pensó que el fuera a sobrevivir a esta guerra, siempre pensó que su destino era morir y así pagaría todos sus errores que había cometido, sin embargo el destino le jugo un jugada que jamás pensó que tendría, su alumna con la cual había mantenido una relación sentimental desde que ella tenía quince años, lo salvo , a pasar de que aún no sabía cuál era su verdadero bando a pesar de que aún lo consideraba un mortifago , traidor y asesino del mejor magos de todos los tiempo, Albus Dumbledore.

Para el profesor fue una sorpresa que una alumna se fijara en alguien como él, por dios él era el profesor más odiado de todo Howard el grasiento murciélago de las mazmorra, fue en una clase en donde le lanzo el hechizó de legeremancia, sin que ella se diera cuenta ya que quería saber en qué pasos andaban el famoso trio dorado, tenía que cuidarlo fuera como fuera. No podía mentir él se sentío alagado que alguien como ella albergaba ese tipo de sentimiento hacia él, así que, sin más aprovecho la oportunidad y se empezó a acercarse a ella, además lo vio como una buena oportunidad de saber en qué pasos andaba el hijo de Lily, para nadie era un secreto que ella era el cerebro del trio dorado.

Él jamás había estado con una alumna y no podía negar que algún momento no falto aquella que se le insinuó para que la aprobara en su materia, le subiera la nota en algún trabajo o simplemente porque una de ellas tenía que cumplir una apuesta que había perdido o le habían dado una poción, en fin en sus largos años de profesor había sido seducido por varias alumnas por diversos motivos y siempre había sabido cómo poner un alto , castigando y quintando una buena cantidad de puntos a las casas que correspondían pero nunca por que alguna que de verdad tuviera sentimiento de amor hacia él y que la mejor alumna de todo el castillo Hermione Granger sitiera amor hacia él fue una de las sorpresas que le había dado la vida ,al principio pensaba que una cosa de adolescentes que una vez que ella cumpliera su fantasía de estar con él, acabaría todo, cada uno seguiría con su camino, sabía que podía confiar en ella y que no iba ir con el cuento a todo el vendito castillo. Al principio fue cauteloso se acercó a ella, solo de la forma como el sabia, la castigo por ayudar Neville Longbottom en una de sus clases y desde ese primer castigo la estudio y por supuesto le leyó la mente para saber que pensaba de él , se quería asegurar que esto no era una jugarreta y luego vinieron más castigos en donde se dio la oportunidad de sentirse acompañado por aquella castaña con la cual le ayudaba a corregir ensayos ,hacer posiciones discutan diferentes opiniones de uno que otro libro que habían leído y también por supuesto le enseño varios hechizos para que pudiera defenderse en la guerra y bueno también para defender a Potter.

Snpe fue el primer hombre en la vida de Hermione y se sintió un maldito por haberle robado la inocencia pero también se sintió feliz que alguien le hubiera regalo tan preciado tesoro, jamás nunca le dijo que la amaba, sabía que no iba a sobrevivir en esta guerra, por ello el siempre , en cada oportunidad le siempre le decía " _no esperes nada de mí, no olvides que esto es solo pasajero, en algún momento te darás cuenta que soy un maldito bastardo sin corazón te desilusionaras tanto de mí que me odiaras y no me perdonaras nunca ,conocerás alguien mejor y esto solo será un mal recuerdo para ti, "_ el cual ella siempre contestaba " _no quiero alguien mejor, te quiero a ti_ , _no quiero que seas un recuerdo quiero que seas mi futuro_ " .

Cuando Severus tuvo que supuestamente matar a albus y ser reconocido como traidor no podía creerlo habían piezas del puzle que nunca le encajaron como por ejemplo todo los hechizos, pociones las clases oclumancia y legeremancia que le enseño todas las pitas que le dio de sus enemigos, cuando los salvo del ataque de Remus en su trasformación de lobo y entre otras muchas cosas que ese hombre le había informado y pero lo que sentía por ese hombre era más fuerte y fue ello que lo salvo.

Cuando despertó en el hospital de San Mungo lo primero que vio fue a su castaña y las primeras pregunta que salió de su boca fue:

- _¿Por qué?_ – ella solo respondió – _Porque me enamore de ti y aunque trate de odiarte me di cuenta que te amo._

Severus dio largo suspiro ,cerró los ojos y dijo lo que siempre le decía.

\- _Hermione no esperes nada de mí, no olvides que esto es solo pasajero, en algún momento te darás cuenta que soy un maldito bastardo sin corazón te desilusionaras tanto de mí que me odiaras y no me perdonaras nunca, conocerás alguien mejor y esto solo será un mal recuerdo para ti._

Ella solo se levantó de la silla donde estaba le dio un beso en la mejilla- _Estaré en la casa de los weasley, no te sientas presionado por lo que te dije, no te pido nada a cambio eres libre ahora, puedes hacer lo que tú quieras yo solo quiero seas feliz, cuídate no vemos en el castillo-ella le sonrió- si cursare mi séptimo año así que si sigues como profesor nos veremos en el salón de clases-_ y se retiro

Severus volvió hacer profesor y Hermione volvió hacer su alumna y aunque al principio el trato de evitarla, Dumbledore se encargó de contarle con lujo y detalle lo que había pasado con los padres de ella ,que una vez que terminara el año escolar no tenía un hogar donde llegar y que la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba sola deambulando en el castillo o en la biblioteca ya que sus amigos estaban con sus respectivas novias o novios, Harry estaba con Ginny aunque la relación no tenía mucho futuro ya que Ginny tenía los ojos puesto en cierto rubio de la casa de slytherin, Ron ahora que era héroe de guerra disfrutaba de sus fama , Luna y Nevelli lo estaban intentado y bueno Draco que ahora también pertenecía al grupo de amigos luego de pedir las respetivas disculpas a todos , también no le quitaba los ojos de encima a la pelirroja novia de su amigo Harry Potter. Ella solo se limitó a distanciar de su profesor ya que no lo quiera presionar y no quería forzar nada, "a la fuerza no hay cariños "decía. Y así Severus se encontró castigando a la castaña y empezando nuevamente con ella una relación, un día se encontró pidiéndole matrimonio ya que no quería que ella estuviera desamparada y estuviera de allegada en la casa de sus amigos. No fue una propuesta muy romántica diciéndole las típicas freses de amor, el solo se limitó a decirle quería que fuera su esposa y que quería cuidarla y protegerla dejándole en claro que era un hombre difícil, amargado y con un carácter de los mil demonio pero le prometía que con el nada le iba a faltar, podía estudiar la carrera que ella quisiera que no quería que se limitara hacer una simple dueña de casa quería que fue una mujer exitosa ya que tenía un cerebro para hacerlo, también le dejo en claro que el día que ella decidiera dejarlo por alguien mejor que él , no iba hacer nada para evitarlo.- _voy a estar contigo el tiempo que tú permitas estarlo_ \- fueron sus palabras exactas.

Fue una ceremonia íntima sin muchos invitados ya que no muchos aprobaron su relación, Para ser exacto solo fueron Albus Dumbledore, Minerva Mcgonagall , la familia Malfoy , Luna y Neville, sus dos mejores amigos y el resto de la orden no aprobaron la relación por lo que se negaron a asistir a la ceremonia. Hermione le dolió que sus dos mejores amigos le dieran vuelta la espalda ya que ella siempre estuvo con ellos pero pensó que era cuestión de tiempo para que ellos la perdonaran. Pero no conto que deberían pasar muchos años para que ellos se volvieran a encontrar y perdonar todo. Por mientras viviría su vida con el hombre era su tu todo.

* * *

Bien este es mi primera historia que realizo, no soy buena escribiendo por lo que aviso de antemano que encontraran faltas de ortografía, errores de coma, puntuación etc.,(obvio que no son apropósitos) A sí que, por favor les pido que se obtengas de reclamos de esta índole, ya están avisados. Insisto no soy escritora, solo que después de estar leyendo varios Factic (sevmione) me dieron ganas de escribir uno, y ver cómo me va y por supuesto espero que les guste, espero su opiniones.


End file.
